


Popsicle

by poesflygirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 12 year old humor, F/M, Popsicles, X-Wing(s), too many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl
Summary: After a long mission, Rey and Finn surprise the squadron with popsicles, but it seems a certain flyboy can’t get his mind out of the gutter.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, poe dameron x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Angst or Fluff? This is just 100% unfiltered sexual tension idk how to classify this  
> Warnings: Strong sexual themes, innuendos, teasing, cursing, NO smut  
> Word Count: 1.1k

You jump out of your X-Wing, body aching from countless hours of fighting in a tight cockpit. It had all turned out to be worth it though, as your squadron had won the battle.

“[Y/N/N]!” You hear Rey yell from behind you and you turn around to see her with a cooler in her hand, Finn by her side.

“Oh Maker, _please_ tell me I think that’s what it is!” You yell, running towards her. She throws her head back, laughing as you jump her in a hug. “You are an angel!”

“No hug for me?” Finn raises an eyebrow, smiling. You roll your eyes and grin, taking the cooler from Rey’s hand.

“Did you bring the popsicles? I’m kidding. Come here,” you give him a one-handed hug, cooler weighing down half of your body. “How many are in here? Damn.” Walking towards where the rest of the Black Squadron had gathered, you give the two a run down of how the mission went, emphasizing the fact that there hadn’t been any casualties. 

Cheers come from the group in front of you as you hold up the cooler triumphantly with both hands, beaming like a little kid on Christmas Day. Taking a seat opposite Poe and making sure there’s enough room for Rey to sit next to you, you push the cooler into the middle of the circle.

“Popsicles?” Poe asks after he’s given Finn a hug, walking to the middle of the circle and opening the cooler.

“Popsicles!” You confirm, ecstatic. The entire group laughs at your excitement, catching different flavors from Poe. You catch a strawberry one, ripping open the plastic packaging and popping it in your mouth. Poe walks back to his spot, plopping down on the ground next to Finn with a blue raspberry between his lips. Finn nearly chokes on his cherry popsicle, eyes widening at you.

“What?” You give yourself a once-over for any spilled popsicle juice or even cuts, but find nothing. 

“What the _fuck_ , [Y/N]?” You shake your head and arch an eyebrow, confused. “Put the popsicle back in your mouth.” Hesitantly, you start sucking on the popsicle again, earning laughter from the Black Squadron, Rey, and Finn.

“What? Seriously, what is it?” You ask in confusion, looking around to see amused faces. Rey is doubled over and heaving for breath, and it’s in that moment you realize. “You guys are literal _children_!” You start, but you’re giggling as well. 

“You all… are _so_ immature,” Rey gasps, but she can’t catch her breath. 

“I wonder who taught her to do that.” Poe’s statement causes your jaw to drop, looking at him in disbelief. The laughter from the group only becomes stronger and you can feel the heat rush to your cheeks. _Stars, Poe. Watch your words or they’ll all know._

“Shut it, Dameron.” He just shrugs, giving you a mischievous look. You glare at him, motioning to everyone around you. A wink is all it takes for you to huff in frustration, giving up on trying to get him to be cautious. 

The squadron exhausts the topic, cracking multiple dirty jokes until everyone’s stomachs hurt from laughing so hard. The sun fell and the moon rose, enveloping the sky in a dark yet vivid blue. Stars above twinkled as if they were in on the conversation as well, hues of purple and indigo above you creating a scene so beautiful it was indescribable.

Several members have turned in and goodbye’s have been exchanged, leaving you, Poe, Finn, Rey, and a couple other members of the squadron. Finn is telling a story from his stormtrooper days and you’re listening intently, working on your _third_ strawberry popsicle.

It’s only then that your gaze switches to Poe and your face goes from invested to concerned, looking at how he was sitting. _Almost like he was trying to hide…_ You hold back a laugh when you realize what you’ve done, looking at the popsicle in your sticky hand then him. He meets your eyes and shakes his head at you as if he’s saying, _You’ve done enough. Don’t you fucking dare._ Mimicking his shenanigans from earlier you just shrug and wink, watching his lips turn into a fine line. 

Taking the popsicle out of your mouth with a very audible _pop_ , you smirk when you see him squirm. You start licking the cold dessert and even though you’re still trained on Finn, you can see his jaw clench out of the corner of your eye. Still not making eye contact with him you make sure you’re torturing him as much as possible, very slowly putting the popsicle in your mouth as far as it could go. When you’re just half a centimeter from gagging you lift your gaze to meet his eyes, holding back a smirk of satisfaction of how much you’ve turned him on. 

Even in the low evening lighting of the hangar, you can see how much darker his eyes have gotten with lust. He’s biting his lip so hard you’re afraid the skin there will break but he doesn’t seem to take heed, eyes focused on you and only you. That seems to be the last straw for him, abruptly standing up and dusting off his flight suit.

“[Y/N], I have a blown engine and need an extra pair of hands. Think you could help?” Anyone that saw your smirk would’ve thought it was because Poe Dameron was asking for _your_ help, but stars, that had to be the farthest thing from the truth. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” you tell him innocently, twirling the popsicle by its wooden stick. He swallows and starts to head towards his X-Wing, leaving you in tow. He disappears around the corner of his X-Wing and you look around to see if anyone was watching, starting to feel the thrill of sneaking around with him yet again. Quickly making your way to the corner where he’d turned, you yelp as he grabs you and slams you against Black One, enveloping your lips in a bruising kiss. You drop the dessert and tangle your fingers in his chocolate curls, trying to keep from moaning.

“You knew… _exactly_ … what you were… doing back there,” he mumbles in between kisses, gripping your waist. He pulls away, panting and you gasp for air, resting your head against the titanium alloy.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” You tilt your head in mock confusion, making him rub his hands together.

“Oh _darling_ , once I’m done with you, you’ll have more than just a clue.”

•

•

•


End file.
